Please Forgive Me
by JazlynHouria
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke, ambos trabajan para la comisaria de Konoha, pero no saben los oscuros secretos que este lugar puede tener y están decididos a descubrirlos. -¿Que puedes hacer cuando descubres que toda tu vida fue una mentira?¿Tanto mal se puede hacer solo para salvar tu propio cuello? - preguntó con mirada perdida. -No lo se Sasuke-kun. Pero lo averiguaremos, juntos.
1. Chapter 1

Bajaba las escaleras con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían. Se arrepentía cada segundo el haberlo seguido. Los disparos pasaban muy cerca de ella. Inclusive varios llegaron a rozarle: uno en el hombro, uno en la pierna y otro en su sien.

Por la grandeza de Dios, uno de los disparos dio en la cerradura de la puerta principal permitiéndole salir a duras penas. Corrió tanto como pudo hecha un mar de lágrimas. No sabe cuánto tiempo, pero si sabe que comenzó a amanecer. El sonido de su celular la sobresaltó y al ver el número lo dejó caer en el suelo desarmándose.

Sabía que nada era lo mismo, que su amistad había muerto el día que decidió seguir el camino de la venganza y la sangre, pero el corazón de ella era demasiado puro como para darlo por perdido. Tenía que haber esperanza. Pero no. Él intentó matarla, sin ningún rodeo, sin importarle nada. A menos que…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

3 AÑOS ANTES…

-Hola chicos… - Saludo con alegría Mikoto, pero al ver el rostro afligido de los oficiales preguntó rápidamente - ¿Qué sucede?

-Señora… - comenzó Deidara pero se trabó en el intento de seguir. No hacía falta decir más nada, ella lo entendió enseguida y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos inconscientemente en un llanto silencioso mientras repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su hijo, Itachi.

- Se está investigando, para saber que pasó exactamente. Es más complejo de lo que parece. Solo… tengan cuidado. – dijo Sasori apenado.

Ambos subieron al coche policial y se retiraron lo suficiente del lugar para luego escuchar un ruido estruendoso. Rápidamente Sasori dobló en ''U'' y se dirigió a la vivienda a máxima velocidad para solo encontrar escombros, más tarde dos cuerpos sin vida y una familia destruida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esperaba impaciente a que la puerta se abriera para poder hablar con la encargada de la comisaria. Había completado gran parte de la academia y esperaba una oportunidad. Todos sabían que él había sido entrenado por su hermano en el campo práctico y su tío Teyaki en el campo de lógica. Sabían que podía ser el Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI si se lo proponía y él quería aprovechar. Aprovechar y vengar. Vengar la muerte de su familia. De los inocentes que la banda de Orochimaru había hecho padecer.

-Mira Sasuke… Itachi trabajaba en un caso secundario. Se dedicaba a investigar a uno de los cuerpos de la mafia más grandes del país. Extremadamente complejo, en serio. Si estás aquí buscando entrar a la academia para seguir lo que él dejó, no podemos dejarte investigar. Los lazos sentimentales lo arruinan todo. Va en contra de la política del…

-No me importa. Solo déjeme demostrarle que puedo ser eficaz para la tarea. Quiero seguir con lo que él dejo sin terminar. Por favor. Lo necesito.

Tsunade suspiró.

-Mira jovencito… Itachi estaba infiltrado en la banda ¿Sí? Es prácticamente imposible que ellos no sepan de ti. Es arriesgado para todos. Y no complaceré tus caprichos por venganza.

-Debo intentarlo. Y no es venganza es honor. Es por seguir los pasos de mi hermano.

Ella volvió a suspirar.

-Debes ser de mente fuerte y estable. No vas a tratar con cualquiera, no es una banda de barrio o el robo a un banco. Al primer desliz que tengas te despides de todo. Mañana te presentaras a tu primera junta sobre el tema. Puedes retirarte. ¡Largo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sasuke… Sé que es tu familia pero… La venganza no hace feliz a nadie. La venganza no te los devolverá. Tsunade confía en ti, no la traiciones. Piénsalo hasta antes de que te vayas.

-Me voy mañana.

-Pero Sasuke…

-Nací con una pistola en la mano y se cómo funciona esto. No confió en la investigación de la comisaria. No van a hacer lo suficiente, lo sé. Es así como funciona el sistema.

-Sasuke-kun es peligroso… ¿por qué no lo piensas mejor? En frio. No es bueno tomar deci…

-Ya basta, la decisión está tomada. – Dijo cortante.

-Pero… - Replicó la pelirrosa

-Eres una molestia. – Recalcó haciéndola callar.

-So… Solo cuídate. – dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Ella se preocupaba demasiado por él. Y solo recibía desprecio. Pero no importaba. No importaba cuanto despreciara sus cuidados y preocupaciones, ella lo amaba y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Él solo le miró de reojo. Pero luego agregó un Lo haré para verla sonreír que trajo adjunto un abrazo de su amiga que como siempre él no correspondió. Al separarse pudo ver un notorio sonrojo en ella que le hizo sonreír levemente.

-Llámame cuando llegues ¿sí? Deberíamos mante…

-Debemos alejarnos Sakura. No vamos a mantener contacto. No hablaremos de vuelta ni no nos volveremos a ver en un buen tiempo.

Sabía que era un desagradecido con ella. Cuando su familia fue asesinada ella siempre estuvo a su lado. Le dejó quedarse en su casa hasta que se reubicó con ayuda de su tío. Sakura le ayudo en todo y él no lo merecía. No la merecía tampoco. Y que ella lo quisiera tanto lo hacía sentir culpable. Volvió a mirarla para ver su cabeza gacha y algunas gotas de lágrimas en las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas.

-Adiós Sakura. –dijo levantándose para irse del lugar. Ella sollozaba más audible. Él tenía su mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-¡Sasuke! Por favor… - él no se dio la vuelta. – Quédate… Si… si te quedas, me aseguraré de que no te arrepientas. Podemos ser felices. Haré cualquier cosa por ti… por eso, por favor… ¡Quédate! Te ayudaré si quieres… Haré lo que sea. Quédate conmigo… Y si… y si no puedes quedarte… llévame contigo… - Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar, sus sollozos eran claramente audibles.

-Eres realmente molesta – dijo Sasuke para cerrar la puerta detrás de él sabiendo de que las distintas grietas de su amistad terminaron de abrirse con su actitud final. Sabía que ella se sentía humillada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ACTUALIDAD…

Los golpes en la puerta él eran un código, una carta de presentación 'golpe – medio tiempo – golpe – un tiempo – golpe'. Era así desde niños y que a pesar de los años nunca se perdió. Pero ella no le quería ver, no le quería escuchar, no quería nada de él. Tonta. Él lo sabía todo de ella, sabía cómo entrar a la casa si quería. Y lo peor era que ella se lo permitía.

-Sakura…

Entró a la habitación de ella para encontrarla llorando en el rincón más alejado de la puerta, con los brazos abrazando sus piernas y su cabeza hundida en ellos. Al escuchar su voz se sobresaltó. Levantó su vista para encontrarse con los ojos negros de él. Cuando él dio un paso, ella solo se encogió más con miedo.

-Ve-vete… -dijo entre sollozos.

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto… Esto…Esto nunca debió pasar… Yo… - No encontraba las palabras para expresarse. Nunca lo hacía. Estaba tan acostumbrado al silencio que a veces parecía carecer de la habilidad del habla.

-Por favor, vete… - Gimoteo ella llorando más fuerte temblando de miedo.

El rostro de él seguía frio e inexpresivo como sus ojos. Su compostura había vuelto. Era lo mejor, él lo sabía. Pero volvió a mirarla, detenidamente esta vez y lo vio. Vio las cicatrices de las balas en ella.

Golpeo con su puño la pared más cercana que tenía y la volvió a mirar. Mataría a Suigetsu si pudiera. La había lastimado y no solo el idiota de su compañero. Él la había lastimado de tantas formas a lo largo de sus 24 años…

Y ella tenía razón. Joder, siempre tenía razón. Pero él no podía salir de su oscuridad, cayó en una abismo en el cual solo cuando llegue al final encontraría consuelo, porque todo tiene final, inclusive un abismo. E inclusive no encontraría paz, no del todo, porque seguramente le esperaría el infierno.

No lo resistió más y se acercó a ella con paso decidido y se sentó a su lado para así atraerla hacía él y abrazarla fuertemente.

-Joder Sakura, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, en serio, lo siento tanto… - En cada palabra que pronunciaba los sollozos de ella, que se había abrazado a él, crecían más, y él la estrechaba más fuertemente.

-Eres una maldita inconsciente, tienes que alejarte se mí, olvidarme de una vez… Solo te pones en peligro. Juro que no quería hacerte daño, lo juro. Si te hubiese pasado algo… - al decir la última frase apagó la voz.

-Gra-gracias… -murmuró ella contra el pecho de él.

-¿Hmp…?

-Por la puerta… - aclaró alejándose un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos.

-Debías salir de ahí… fue lo único que se me ocurrió… - le dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras le corría el pelo del rostro afligido y cansado de ella. Se puso de pie y la levantó en sus brazos para dejarla sobre la cama.

-Que-quédate conmigo… unos minutos al menos… -sabía que él vivía contra-reloj, pero ahora no quería que se fuera.

Suspiró para luego acostarse a su lado y estrecharle entre sus brazos. Cuando la respiración de ella se volvió serena acarició cada una de sus cicatrices y juro venganza, nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Hola! Este es un nuevo fic en el que estoy trabajando. Espero que les guste. Estoy metiendo muchas temáticas en una misma historia, pero tengo la esperanza de poder llevarlas =)<p>

Voy a estar actualizando cada semana dentro de lo posible, antes de que terminen las vacaciones claro. Luego veo que pasa ja, ja, ja. ;)

Espero sus comentarios! No saben cuanto me animan =) Suerte, Saludos y Felices Fiestas!


	2. Chapter 2

15AÑOS ANTES…

-¿Puedo pedir un pastel? – preguntó un niño de unos 10 años a su padre.

-Cierra los ojos. – ordenó.

-Pero papá… Itachi no tiene que hacerlo… - replicó.

-Porque él ya lo domina, ahora cierra los ojos.

Sasuke ya sabía lo que significaba. Ahora venían preguntas irrelevantes del café donde estaban. Era así desde que cumplió los 8 años. Cualquier sitio donde fueran.

-El cartel de ''Salida'' tiene una letra rota ¿Cuál es?

Recordaba haberlo visto cuando entró.

-La ''d''- respondió con seguridad.

-¿El nombre de la camarera?

-Ai… - con leve duda en su voz que su padre notó.

-¿El color de los asientos?

-Bordó… oscuro…

La camarera se había acercado a ellos para tomar su orden.

-Casi, es morado. ¿Sobreros y gorros?

-¡Papá! Ya he respondido bastante – se quejó el niño.

-No me hagas repetir la pregunta

- Emm… los bonetes ¿cuentan? Vale, olvídalo… 3, hay tres sombreros ¿Puedo abrir los ojos ya?

-Descríbelos…

-Pero papá… -suspiró- Uno tiene una flor, el de la señora – dijo apuntando hacia ella – otro el de Scania, seguramente de un camionero y por último el del Chef. ¿Ya?

- ¿Y el bonete?

-No es ni un gorro ni un sombrero. – Fugaku sonrió complacido para luego retomar su compostura y decirle al chico que abra los ojos.

-Es… impresionante – dijo la camarera sonriéndole al chico, que correspondió el gesto con orgullo.

-Es bueno, pero no excepcional – dijo el padre haciendo que los sentimientos de felicidad y aprobación de Sasuke se desmoronaran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ACTUALIDAD…

Se despertó sintiendo calor. Más de lo normal. Trató de moverse pero fue supo que no estaba sola. Sintió un aroma familiar que en principio la tranquilizó, pero luego sus latidos aumentaron considerablemente y aún más cuando notó la posición en la que estaban.

Ella estaba acostada boca arriba con un brazo que le rodeaba la cintura posesivamente y la cabeza de Sasuke hundido en su cuello, casi acostado sobre ella y sus piernas levemente entrelazadas.

Un cosquilleo en su vientre la hizo estremecer y sonrojarse notablemente. Levantó una mano hacia el rostro de su amigo y lo acaricio levemente. Los ojos de él se abrieron lentamente, mientras respiraba profundo donde su rostro estaba. Levantó un poco la cabeza y vio sus ojos verdes expectantes a lo que haría.

Le sonrió y le dijo Buen día. Adoraba verle sonrojada. Todavía no se había percatado de lo aferrada que él la tenía. Al darse cuenta la liberó de su agarré y se corrió un poco de ella.

-Buen día Sasuke-kun. – dijo levantándose apresurada. - ¿Te quedas a desayunar?

-Hmp… - dijo vacilante cruzando un brazo sobre sus ojos.

-Tomaré eso como un sí – dijo al salir de la habitación.

No se iba a negar a una comida de ella. Aunque sea un humilde desayuno. Era el amigo de la mejor cocinera de toda Konoha. Después de su madre claro. Pero aun así…

Todavía no le explicaba cómo fue que apareció allí en el departamento, ni mucho menos el porqué. Sabía que cuando se fue, ella estudiaba medicina le faltaban dos años para recibirse. Y adjuntamente también formaba parte del grupo de cadetes de la policía de Konoha. Y luego no supo nada más. No intentó buscarla ni saber nada de ella para no ponerla en peligro. Si alguien notaba que él… buscaba contacto con ella…

-Huele increíble… – dijo perdiéndose en el aroma de la cocina. Ella solo sonrió ante el cumplido. Esa siempre fue su debilidad. No sabía cómo responder a un cumplido, mucho menos si proviene de él.

Sasuke se sentó a la mesa al frente de ella y comenzó a comer. Café, jugo de naranja natural, medialunas caseras, tostadas de ese pan casero que solo a ella le sale tan bien y su favorito dulce de tomate. Cada vez que lo veía no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Sabía que esa receta se la había pasado su madre a Sakura después de tanta insistencia, solo para que él se fijara en ella. Luego pasó a ser un habitué de la mesa de su amiga.

Tomó un poco, lo untó en el pan y lo probó. Tenía el mismo sabor que recordaba. Ese sabor a hogar que tanto extrañaba, que hacía 3 años no probaba No supo en que momento cerró los ojos y ese torrente de imágenes familiares pasaron por su cabeza. Los abrió. La miró a ella. A Sakura. Ella le sonreía dulcemente como recordaba de hacía tres años. Como si él día de ayer no hubiese sido el objetivo de un tiroteo.

Él también le sonrió, como aprobándole, a lo que ella rio por lo bajo y desvió su mirada.

-¿Qué hacías ahí? – Preguntaron al unísono luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- Investigaba ¿y tú? – respondió Sakura.

-¿Qué investigas?

-A… No es importante… - dijo restándole importancia.

-Casi mueres, si es importante ¿Qué coño hacías ahí?

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías ahí?

-Es complicado… ahora no desvíes el tema.

-Vale… - dijo resignada. – No se relaciona con tu caso… Creo… llegué ahí por petición anónima. Mira. – dijo alcanzándole una carta con un código de salto de patón peculiar y la respuesta abajo donde terminaba en la dirección que se habían encontrado. – Es como en las ''memorias''… tú me entiendes.

-Claro… ¿Y decidiste ir? – preguntó levantando una ceja mirándole con incredulidad.

-¿No es obvio? Y tú, ¿qué hacías ahí?

- ¿Hace cuánto eres agente de campo? – Preguntó ignorando la pregunta de ella -¿Cuánto? – exigió ante el silencio de Sakura.

-Dos semanas… - contestó algo apenada.

Sasuke suspiró desviando la mirada para luego volver a mirarla.

-Maldita molestia… ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir desarmada?

-¡No fui desarmada! – contestó algo ofendida. ¿Tan despistada le creía?

-¿Por qué no te defendiste, entonces? – reclamó Sasuke.

-No quería hacerte daño – respondió en un susurro casi al borde del llanto silencioso que tanto la caracterizaba.

Al Ambiente quedó en silencio y luego de unos minutos cada uno volvió a la tarea que parecía más interesante: comer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

12 AÑOS ANTES…

-Hola…- Saludo una apenada pelirrosa al joven que tenía delante de ella.

Era alto, de pelo un poco largo negro, al igual que sus ojos, atado en una coleta baja y ojeras pronunciadas. Debía llevarle uno años a Sasuke.

-Tú has de ser Sakura… Escuché mucho de ti… - dijo con una sonrisa.

-I-Itachi… - replicó apenado Sasuke por el comentario de su hermano. El mayor solo sonrió…

-Bienvenida a casa, Sakura… Naruto – le saludo al otro chico que los acompañaba.

Hacía ya 3 años que se conocían, pero esa era la primera vez que la llevaba a su casa. Era la primera vez que una chica pisaba su casa por parte de él.

Sakura pasaba su vista por toda la infraestructura de la casa. Estaba fascinada. Ya la entrada de la casa era un lujo con su piso de mármol brillante y esa puerta de madera tallada. Al entrar, vio esa sala de estar tan impecable y moderna con esos sillones blancos de bordes negros y esa alfombra beige impecable frente a un televisor de última generación para el año 2002, junto a alguna que otra consola de videojuegos. Los pisos de mármol beige y las paredes blancas, todo perfectamente iluminado por el ventanal que daba al patio con una piscina enorme.

Pasaron la tarde entre risas y juegos en la piscina, merendaron y fue ese día en que Sakura conoció el famoso dulce de tomate de Mikoto y de cuanto le gustaba a Sasuke.

-¡Hey, chicos! Tenía miedo de no llegar a tiempo… - se escuchó el grito de Itachi desde la entrada al comedor. – Tengo algo para ustedes.

Extendió tres libros diferentes a los chicos del mismo autor: Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sakura había recibido ''El archivo de Sherlock Holmes'', Naruto ''El valle del Terror'' y Sasuke ''El Sabueso de los Baskerville''.

-¡Gracias, dattebayo! – Gritó eufórico Naruto abrazándolo.

-Gra-Gracias Itachi-san – sonrió una sonrojada Sakura una vez que el rubio lo hubo soltado y fuera ahora ella quién lo abrazaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-¿Y esto viene a cuento de…? – preguntó Sasuke con desconfianza mirando con cierta molestia el sonrojo de Sakura.

-Un regalo Sasuke… El mío es ''El regreso de Sherlock Holmes'', se lo presto cuando quieran. – Sonrió - Espero que los cuiden… Pueden que un día sea la respuesta a algo.

-Cuenta con eso, Itachi – dijo Naruto embelesado con su libro.

-Ajám… - murmuró la pelirrosa comenzando a leer la carta de Doyle a comienzo del libro, explicando por qué eran las últimas historias del famoso detective.

La conexión entre ellos creció aún más desde ese presente. Lo que en principio fue un pasatiempo, se convirtió en pasión para los tres chicos en el campo de investigación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ACTUALIDAD…

-¿Crees que lo entenderán? – preguntó su compañero mirándolo intrigado luego de escuchar sus planes.

-Estoy seguro. Sé cómo llegar a ellos. – respondió con confianza.

Él tenía ventaja suficiente sobre la situación. No importaba nada más. Era momento de actuar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Cómo andan? Bueno aclarando algunas cosas:

a)¿A cuántos les gusta Sherlock Holmes? A mi me encanta! Me leí todos los libros y vi todas las series y películas que se le asemejen jaja

Como bien habrán leído hice mención de varios libros, los que los hayan leído van a saber enseguida que hago referencia con algunas frases o algunas formas de resolución de casos en la historia así como también los que hayan visto alguna serie del personaje...

b) Si alguien ve Psych va a saber a que me refiero: -Voy a usar la metodología de esa serie que cuenta alguna anécdota de los personajes de cuando eran chicos y las relaciones que mantenían. Pero en vez de una sola y al comienzo puede que varias y donde se me antoje jaja  
>-Y sí vieron Psych no hace falta que diga que tomé referencia de uno de sus capítulos de ''pasado''.<p>

c) La esencia policial es una marca registrada en mis historias... siemrpe... creo que por eso empecé con detective Conan jaja...

Bueno aclarado esos puntos creo que ya terminé =)

Saludos y espero sus comentarios!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente! como andan? hoy casise me pasa la hora jaja...

Le dejo este nuevo capitulo, me costó un poco hacerlo, ordenar las ideas y eso... pero creo que no quedó tan mal.

Bueno no les interrumpo más y les dejo el cap: Nos leemo al final =)  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

12 AÑOS ANTES…

Naruto entró a la casa tratando de pasar desapercibido a Itachi. Sus padres junto con los de Sakura se habían ido de viaje y decidieron dejar a ambos a cuidado de los Uchiha.

El que más estaba atento a sus actividades era Itachi, y se hacía cargo de ellos hasta que sus padres llegaran eso de la de la tarde.

Sakura y Sasuke habían entrado y pasado a la cocina. Era el momento de Naruto. Se deslizo rápidamente por la entrada, tratando de llegar a la escalera. Se detuvo en esta y miró hacía todos lados buscando una posible amenaza. Al ver libre la zona se decidió por seguir.

-Han llamado del colegio Naruto – dijo la profunda voz de Itachi a su espalda en el momento que apoyaba una mano en su hombro, girándolo.

-Ah… ¿Sí? ¿Y qué dicen? –trató de sonar despreocupado.

-Dicen, que el único que no entregó su trabajo de dibujo eres tú y que ahora habrá un hueco en el mural del festival del día de la primavera.

Sasuke y Sakura miraban divertidos la situación desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Eh… esto… yo puedo prometer que ese trabajo lo entregué. – dijo convincente.

-Ah ¿sí? ¿Entonces por qué no está? – a Itachi también comenzaba a divertirle la situación.

-Se lo han robado. – dijo con seguridad.

-Así que, entran al colegio a robar y lo único que se llevan es tu dibujo. –Naruto asintió con la cabeza - ¿Por qué harían eso?

-Porque es el crimen perfecto.

El semblante del joven cambió rápidamente a uno de seriedad. De un estante sacó una hoja de dibujo, temperas y pinceles y lo puso sobre la mesa.

-El crimen perfecto no existe Naruto. – dijo con una seriedad estremecedora. – Mañana entregaras el trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ACTUALMENTE...

Durante la madrugada había llovido y el suelo y las plantas aún seguían mojadas.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿no quiere una muestra de perfume? – dijo el joven a Tenten.

Llevaba ya una hora corriendo en el parque de siempre y no era la primera vez que veía a ese joven ofreciendo muestras de perfumes para incitar la visita al local de la otra cuadra. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella y ella decidió acercarse. Le mostró varios perfumes de diferente procedencia y al final, luego de 5 perfumes probados, decidió que luego de la media hora que le faltaba correr iría a la tienda a comprar alguno.

Y para ser sinceros ella se alejó porque sentía que su sentido del olfato empezaba a fallar con tantos olores. Se había enamorado del tercer perfume que probó pero el cuarto le pareció asquerosamente dulce.

Se despidió del chico y retomó su trote.

-Disculpa, no la vi. Perdón. – dijo el muchacho apenado. Se la había llevado puesta y le mojó la ropa con la botella que llevaba encima cuando cayeron. Él se levantó enseguida y le ofreció su mano en ayuda. Ella la aceptó. – ¿pulsera de alerta medica?

-Alérgica – respondió enseguida. – a las picaduras de abeja.

-Vaya… ¿y es seguro que vengas a correr justo a este parque?

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó algo fastidiada por el atrevimiento.

-He visto muchas más abejas de lo común en la última semana… Bueno, debo irme. ¡Cuídate! – grito mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Medito unos instantes. El joven tenía razón.

Decidió seguir con su trote.

Llegó a ese árbol tan familiar, siempre iba allí. Desde pequeña. Se recostó en él y tomó su botella de agua. Tiró el envase al tacho de basura cercano y volvió al árbol. Cerró los ojos unos instantes. Necesitaba relajarse, las tensiones la estaban matando.

*zzzzzzzz* Abrió los ojos al escuchar un zumbido cercano.

Se levantó lentamente sin hacer movimientos bruscos.

*zzzzzzzzzzz*

Se las oía un poco más cerca. Su ritmo cardiaco iba aumentando. Enseguida metió la mano en su bolsillo en busca de su medicación por las dudas. Mientras retrocedía más rápido

*ZZZZZZZZ*

Empezó a ver algunas abejas más demasiado cerca de ella. Ella se empezó a alterar. Ya no eran pocas, eran muchas, demasiado. Decidió correr, estaba a unos 400 metros de la zona más común del parque. Sintió dolor en la mano, luego en el cuello, una picadura tras otra. Comenzó a gritar del dolor y la desesperación. Pero cuando alguien se acercó a ella para ayudarla ya era tarde. Ya no tenía pulso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo… -dijo Nostálgica Sakura. - ¿Qué ha sido de ti? Por lo visto sigues en Taka… - dijo con voz apagada.

-Hmp. – Sasuke cerró los ojos y se comenzó a preparar para el discurso que estaba seguro comenzaría en 3, 2, 1…

-Todavía estás a tiempo ¿Por qué no lo dejas, Sasuke? Sabes que seguir con esto solo te hará mal… lo sabes… además sabes que yo…

-Sakura… - le interrumpió. No podía dejarle seguir. Él sabía que ella le quería pero, una cosa era saberlo de aquella vez, hace dos años. Otra cosa era volverlo a escuchar ahora, después de tanto tiempo y errores. Después de que casi no puede salvarla. Escucharla solo haría que…

-…te quiero. – dijo en un susurro. Ella sabía porque le había interrumpido, pero debía seguir. Aún le quería, a pesar de todo le quería. Le quería lo suficiente como para no dejar de insistir en que dejara la vida que llevaba, que dejara de escudriñar en un pasado que no le pertenecía.

Ante el silencio y la tensión ella se levantó y llevó su taza al fregadero con la cabeza gacha. ¿Qué esperaba acaso? ¿Qué le respondiera? ¿Qué dijera que él también la quería? Se lamentaba por creerse alguien importante en su vida. Es más, con el tiempo que pasó seguramente él ya tenía una novia estable, habilidosa en campo, hermosa y sobre todo no sería una molestia para él. Sería independiente, tal vez no le molestaría con el deseo de una familia estable o la idea de hijos…

Ella le quería. Se lo dijo de nuevo. A pesar de lo que esa noche había ocurrido. A pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho. Dios… esa chica valía oro. Era todo lo que él deseaba… Así, tan tímida, tan inocente, tan pura, dependiente de él… tan molesta. Pero le gustaba. Sería una madre perfecta Ella le amaría siempre en las buenas y en las malas…

Un ruido sacó de su ensimismamiento a ambos. Algo golpeó la puerta y luego cayó en el césped de la entrada. Él la observó con curiosidad. Ella me devolvió la mirada de incertidumbre. Se levantó y caminó hacía la ventana para ver que fue. Vio un periódico tirado en medio de la entrada. Abrió la puerta y miró hacía todos lados sin ver nada. Se agachó y lo levantó. Lo miró con curiosidad, pero al ver que parecía inofensivo decidió entrarlo.

-¿Qué era? – preguntó Sasuke.

-¿eh? Ah nada… solo el periódico. Me olvidé que hoy empezaban con la entrega – dijo con la sonrisa menos forzada que pudo.

-Vale… Yo ya debería irme…

-Me lo figuraba – dijo con una sonrisa triste. – supongo que… ¿no nos volveremos a ver?

-No lo sé Sakura –No quería darles falsas esperanzas, pero tampoco le quería ver triste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Pero qué…? – exclamó el rubio al percatarse del mensaje en fax que le acababa de llegar. Algo le llamó considerablemente la atención y es que parecía haber visto ese mensaje en algún otro lado… Corrió a su estantería y comenzó a buscar entre los títulos… Meditaciones de Marco Aurelio, libros de Agatha Christie, Camilla Läckberg… Doyle, recorrió los lomos de los libros con su índice leyéndolos a gran velocidad.

''El valle del terror''. Lo tomó con velocidad y recorrió las primeras páginas hasta que lo encontró:

534 C2 13 127 36 31 4 17 21 41

DOUGLAS 109 293 5 37 BIRLSTONE

26 BIRLSTONE 9 171

Lo comparó con el suyo. Sí, lo sabía… había conexión.

Rápidamente tomó una hoja y una birome y empezó a hojear el libro de acuerdo a los números que este marcaba.

No hacía falta volver a leer los párrafos para recordar cómo se resolvía ese caso o ese mensaje. Cada número hacía referencia a una página, a la primera palabra de esa página. La ''C'' del libro hacía referencia a una columna pero en su mensaje había una ''R'' lo que lo relaciono con 'renglón'.

-¡Hinata-chan! Voy a lo de Sakura-chan, es urgente ¿vienes? – decía apresuradamente mientras corría a buscar su abrigo. - ¿Hinata-chan? – se calmó un poco y fue hasta la puerta del baño que estaba cerrada. - ¿Estás bien?

-S-sí Na-Naruto… No te preocupes – respondió al escuchar su voz al otro lado de la puerta junto con leves golpes. – Ve tu solo esta vez… Quedé con Neji.

-Vale – dijo apresurado – me voy, te veo esta noche.

Hinata escuchó los pasos de él alejarse y luego un portazo que seguía expresando lo apurado que se encontraba. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo viéndose más pálida que de costumbre. Se lavó la cara por 4ta vez y comenzando a limpiar, se decidió a salir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomó el periódico con temblor en las manos y fue directo a los clasificados, no era la primera vez que le llegaba. Y ahí estaba nuevamente ese código de salto. Eran varios avisos diferentes.

**_Lamento el_** tener que venderlo... No sufrió ningún _accidente de_ tránsito... _Anoche _desapareció perrita blanca… _No estaba_ ya esta mañana… Vengan a divertirse _en el_ túnel del terror… _plan_ de pago incluido… _Solo espera_ la reparación faltante… Realmente es una _preciosa_ pieza de colección.

**_Lamento el accidente de anoche. No estaba en el plan. Solo espera preciosa._**

Ahí estaba el patrón de siempre. Sonrió satisfecha por su logro y dejó el periódico y la hoja donde escribió el mensaje sobre la mesa para buscar un vaso de agua. El agua la tranquilizaba. Escuchó el timbre sonar.

Se apresuró a la puerta y la abrió con rapidez luego de ojear por la mirilla.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - preguntó dándole lugar para pasar.

-Mira – dijo extendiéndole el papel junto con el libro. Al ver el código lo entendió enseguida.

El mensaje bastante primitivo y de variante interpretación se resumía en un ''si pudiste leer esto, busca a tu amiga y esperen ordenes''. Sí, básicamente eso…

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y Naruto vio la hoja sobre la mesa. Luego de unos minutos de escrutarlo y compararlo con el suyo y con el diario…

-Sakura-chan… ¿Tú también? ¿Y no es la primera vez? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿El Teme lo sabe?

-¿Qué quieres que te conteste primero? – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que era cuestión de minutos a que comenzara con sus arranques de preguntas. Suspiró. – Sí, sí, Porque no y sí.

-Porque no, no es una respuesta Sakura-chan. ¿Será la misma persona?

-Nos conoce demasiado bien y eso me asusta…

-A mí también – dijo sentándose a la mesa- ¿Esperar a qué?

-No lo sé Naruto… - dijo ofreciéndole un plato con ramen instantáneo que preparó en esos minutos.

-¡Gracias Sakura-chan! Eres increíble – dijo atacando su plato como quien no quiere la cosa. Ella solo le sonrió.

-¿Cuánto deberemos esperar? – preguntó ella, acomodándose en la mesa con una taza de té.

-No lo sé… pero hay que estar atentos…esto no viene de juegos, estoy seguro… - la miró atentamente de nuevo y se percató una herida en el hombro y otra en la sien.- ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Pero qué te ha pasado, dattebayo? ¿Tiene que ver con lo anoche? ¿Te han disparado?

-Yo… vale, sí… me han disparado y tiene que ver con lo de anoche…

-¿Pero…?

-Deja que te explique… como bien leíste, no es la primera vez que manda mensajes y la vez pasada parecía haber dejado una dirección como mensaje y un horario. Decidí ir, pero me encontré con Sasuke y su banda… y el resto te lo imaginaras…

-¿Intentó matarte? – Preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos – Maldito teme hijo de… - comenzó a decir mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-No Naruto, estate tranquilo. Él me ayudó a salir de allí… A su manera, supongo…

El joven se desplomó en la silla y suspiró aliviado.

-Igual no fue suficiente - recriminó dándole el ultimo bocado a su ramen.

-Ya… al menos estoy viva… - dijo restándole importancia.

Solo ella sabía la desesperación y frustración que sintió en el momento en que lo vio allí, en el mismo edificio que ella, junto con su grupo. Cuando el joven de pelo celeste la vio y alertó a los demás al quedarse ella desconectada al verlo a Sasuke después de tanto tiempo. La desesperación al ver que él no salía de enfrente de los demás para ella poder disparar a alguien y en esos pequeños huecos que sus oponentes no desaprovechaban. El dolor que sintió al sentir esas balas rozándole y quemándole la piel. El verlo a él apuntando hacia ella, disparando también. El latir de su pecho tan fuerte y correr todo lo que podía tratando de ponerse en sitios que complicaran la visión de sus oponentes. Hasta que esa puerta se abrió se sintió en una opresión total.

-Ha estado aquí, ¿verdad?

-¿Puedo mentirte acaso? – respondió con cierto sonrojo en su rostro. Su amigo era uno de los mejores detectives del departamento y seguramente del mundo.

-Hay cierto perfume de hombre, muy leve que a ti no te preocupa, porque ya te acostumbraste a él y no lo sientes… Pasó la noche aquí… ¿No estarás embarazada, no?

-¡Cállate! Idiota – gritó completamente roja mientras le pegaba un coscorrón en la cabeza al rubio.

-Solo me das la razón Sakura-chan… - dijo mientras se levantaba veloz y se dirigía a la puerta.

Ambos teléfonos sonaron al mismo tiempo. Ambos se detuvieron y se miraron entre sí y luego a sus respectivos teléfonos. Se volvieron a mirar y sonrieron con complicidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Sasuke-kun! No has vuelto anoche ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó con posesividad la pelirroja,

-No molestes Karin. – dijo irritado.

-Ves que no soy el único que no te soporta zanahoria… - dijo Suigetsu despreocupado.

-¡Cállate cara de tiburón! – replicó Karin con furia.

Al cometer el famoso desliz que tanto temía Tsunade, ella le apartó del caso y aunque luego lo resolvieron, él no seguía convencido del todo. Puede que haya sido solo su negación y el aceptar que Itachi cometió un error que le costase la vida pero él decidió seguir a su manera. Quería investigar sobre el pasado de su hermano costase lo que costase. Y fue ahí donde Suigetsu apareció. Él le dijo que podría ayudarle a buscar lo necesitaba si es que Sasuke le ayudaba a él con la policía. Decidió aceptar la proposición y aunque no estaba muy seguro, había progresos en su investigación, lentos, pero progresos al fin. Después de todo, debía llegar al mayor líder de la banda y solo lo conseguiría yendo paso a paso desde abajo, ganándose la confianza de los que lo rodeaban.

Sabía que se hermano había traicionado a su familia y a la comisaría, pero aún no estaba seguro del porqué. Se había unido a la banda que se suponía él debía destruir. Y había muerto en manos de su ''gente'' por un estúpido error en su trabajo. Había cabos que seguían sueltos. Los más fundamentales. También sabía que Itachi había llegado hasta el líder y que también lo traicionó nuevamente sin saber el porqué.

Odiaba a su hermano por haber puesto a su familia en peligro. Por haber traicionado al apellido Uchiha, a su propia sangre, por no haberle importado un futuro del cual él siempre hablaba. Le odiaba por haberle dejado solo.

-Hay un nuevo trabajo – anunció Juugo con una A4 en la mano con instrucciones. – acaba de salir de Fax.

Suigetsu y Karin se abalanzaron sobre el joven para sacarle la hoja y leer lo que decía. Hacía varios días que estaban sin hacer nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Una entrega? ¿Solo eso? Esto cada vez se pone más aburrido.

-Cállate idiota – le dijo Karin – no es una entrega corriente… el valor de la carga y el pago indican lo contrario.

Sasuke seguía sentado en uno de los sillones de un cuerpo escuchando a sus compañeros hasta decidió hablar.

-¿De quién y a quién?

-De Danzo Shimura a Sasori… Es industria farmacéutica… - respondió Karin. A cada palabra apagaba más la voz mientras pensaba.

-Hmp… ¿Cuándo?

-dentro de tres días, a las 9:30hs hay que estar en el puerto. Hay que hasta afuera de Konoha y de ahí pasárselo aun subordinado de Sasori.

Él solo se levantó y subió a su cuarto. Esa liada al estilo el Transportador no le agradaba mucho. Pero con esos clientes y esas sumas lo más probable era que ascendieran de categoría. No era por hacer alarde de sus capacidades, pero Taka, como se hacían llamar, había mejorado demasiado en el tiempo en que Sasuke ingresó.

Se acostó en su cama y trató de relajarse. Imposible. Aún recordaba el despertar con Sakura a su lado. Sus palabras aún daban vueltas en su cabeza. Se contuvo a besarla porque no quería ilusionarla, pero bien lo deseaba. Trató de despejar su cabeza y dormir de una buena vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y? – Preguntó Temari con nerviosismo.

-El teléfono señorita. – dijo alcanzándoselo.

-¿Hola?

-El trabajo fue culminado con éxito. – dijo una voz profunda al otro lado del teléfono.

-Muchas gra… - La comunicación se cortó dejando escuchar el pitido telefónico.

Ahora ya tendría carrera libre para el modelaje, sin competencias, sin favoritismos. Nadie robaría el lugar que le pertenecía a ella.

Holaaa! y? Qué les pareció? Espero sus Reviews (se escribe así) =) Las primeras tres en comentar se llevan a Sasuke de regalo jajaja okno... vale, me callo XD  
>Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo =).<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

10 AÑOS ANTES…

Fugaku, Itachi y Minato estaban jugando póker en casa de los Uchiha. A último momento Sasuke se les había unido a la mesa. Miraba expectantes a sus oponentes bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos en el sofá.

-Esto me da buen palpito – dijo Minato dejando sus fichas sobre la mesa.

Itachi frunció levemente el ceño y pasó la mano.

Fugaku sonrió de lado, recriminando burlonamente a su hijo mayor diciendo que ''pasar es lo único que sabes hacer''

-¿Tu qué dices campeón? – preguntó Minato a Sasuke.

-Creo que… - la mirada hacía ellos se intensifico y el poseía lo que se denominaba ''cara de póker'' con todas las letras, era imposible adivinar que pasaba por su mente. – Minato, la última carta no te hizo feliz. – él lo sabía por ese leve movimiento de su dedo índice por sobre las fichas de la mesa. – Itachi, hiciste bien en pasar – aseguró haciendo referencia a su leve despiste al fruncir el ceño. – y tu papá, tienes farol. – Miró sus dedos como acariciaban la parte superior de las cartas.

Puso todas sus fichas sobre la mesa y mostró sus cartas a los participantes: Doble pareja, J y 7. Luego de la sorpresa del momento por parte de los mayores y luego las risas por su logro aparecieron sus dos amigos a su lado felicitándole por su hazaña.

Él era un As en Póker y se lo debía a su hermano quien lo miraba divertido al ver su sonrojo cuando Sakura tomó su brazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos entraron al despacho cuando Shizune les dio la orden. Tsunade terminaba de esconder una botella de sake en un cajón de su escritorio de madera clara. Las plantas que estaban juntó a la puerta y otra junto con la ventana estaban bastante deterioradas, descuidadas… y el ventilador trataba de dispersar el humo que había dejado Jiraiya cigarro. El humo era espeso, que tranquilamente podría competir con la niebla de la mañana.

-Hace algunas horas llegó un cuerpo del hospital, ahora está con el forense. Aquí tienen el informe, me avisan en cuanto tengan algo.

-¿Muerte dudosa? – leyó Naruto en voz alta.

-Seré sincera, no me convence. La madre imploró que hiciéramos algo y… no lo sé… Algo en el caso no me convence, por eso pedí por ustedes. Si quieren más información, lo leen del informe o la buscan ustedes. Ahora ¡largo!

Ambos salieron del despacho de la jefa, apresurados y leyeron fugazmente el informe mientras se dirigían a la morgue de la comisaria.

-Hola Sai ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Sakura.

La imagen era bastante perturbadora para alguien que no está acostumbrado al médico forense. Estaba con una bata blanca de medico salpicada con sangre. Con un guante en la mano izquierda que también manchado con sangre. Esa mano sostenía un bol de comida, mientras el miraba atentamente a través de un microscopio y se llevaba comida a la boca con la otra.

-Hola chicos, los estaba esperando ¿Quieren? – preguntó ofreciendo el bol.

-No, gracias – respondieron apresuradamente ambos detectives.

-Vale. – respondió dejando el bol de comida en la mesa junto al cadáver de la mujer traída del hospital. – La joven… de 21 años de edad, murió por picaduras de abejas africanizadas.

-¿alérgica? – preguntó Naruto.

-Exacto… Tenía una gran variedad de perfumes en la piel y en la ropa.

-¿Pudieron atraer a las abejas? – Preguntó Sakura

-Puede ser… pero no lo sé aún… Estoy analizando algunas muestras.

-Espera – comentó Sakura – es posible… ¿cómo es posible que sean abejas africanizadas? No son nativas de aquí.

-No son nativas de ningún lado - comentó Naruto con fastidio.

- ¿Es posible que alguien las haya traído adrede? ¿Qué alguien las haya puesto ahí…?

-Es exactamente por eso que dictaron una muerte dudosa. No es común y aunque tranquilamente puede ser su expansión anual, nadie está seguro.

-Gracias Sai… y buen provecho… - dijo la joven mientras se iba con su compañero. Sai volvió a tomar su tazón de comida, mientras saludaba con la otra mano.

-Supongo que ahora vamos al parque ¿no?- comentó Sakura.

-Y luego por ramen – confirmó Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos se miraban atentamente, midiendo los movimientos y reacciones del otro.

-Full – dijo la chica poniendo las fichas.

-Voy – respondió el joven. – Póker – terminó diciendo con una sonrisa triunfal.

La chica se quedó muda. Ella tenía dos As y con el de la mesa hacía triple pareja, pero no se esperó que Suigetsu tenga póker, no por tercera vez en el día.

-Hijo de… Eres un tramposo, cara de tiburón.

-Venga Zanahoria… aprende a perder y admite que soy bueno… - decía con aire de grandeza. – gracias por tus atenciones, cariño. – agregó en tono burlón tirando algunas fichas hacía Juugo.

Juugo era el crupier y sabía que Suigetsu hacía trampa. La velocidad en las manos y lo distraída que era Karin era una ventaja para el peliceleste.

Karin se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y se fue a su habitación al grito de ''Imbécil''

Sasuke estaba en el sofá viendo un partido por televisión. Los dos jóvenes se le unieron. Suigetsu hacía algún que otro comentario, pero ni Juugo ni Sasuke le seguía el juego. Ya tuvieron suficiente de él y la pelirroja durante el día.

Sasuke se levantó, agarró su chaqueta negra y se dirigió a la puerta, no le haría mal salir un poco. Sobre todo, luego de enterarse de que debían quedarse en Konoha por 2 meses.

Se dirigió a ningún lugar en especial, Hasta que llegó a un parque. Uno que recordaba bien de su niñez, Donde jugaban a indios y vaqueros con Itachi, Naruto y Sakura. Sakura… ¿Sakura? Si ahí estaba ella con su porte elegante de detective. Su cabello atado en un rodete y su traje gris perfectamente adaptado a ella. ¿Naruto? ¿Hacía cuanto que no lo veía?

Se debatió internamente entre ir o no ir con ellos. Decidió que no, que no sería bueno.

-¡TEME! ¡AQUÍ TEME! – Mierda. Lo habían visto. - ¡NO TE HAGAS EL IDIOTA Y VEN AQUI!

Divisó a Naruto nuevamente, agitando la mano como poseso para llamar su atención. No resistió a la tentación y se acercó a ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¡Deja de gritar dobe! – dijo antes de ser abordado por un exagerado abrazo por parte del rubio. – ¡ya suéltame!

-Serás amargado. Me enteré de que estuviste en la casa de Sakura-chan. ¿A ella la visitas y a mí no?

-Usuratonkachi – murmuró mirándolo asesinamente.

-Teme. – respondió, devolviendo la mirada.

-Ya basta, ambos. – dijo Sakura entre enojada y divertida. Hacía años que no vivía una escena igual.

-Hola Sakura… - Ella solo le sonrió.

-Espera… Intentaste matar a Sakura-chan ¿Cómo puedes ser tan…?- la gente a su alrededor se giraba a mirar tanto escándalo. Intentó abalanzarse sobre él.

-Basta Naruto. – dijo Sakura dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza. – compórtate, hombre. Ya te explique lo que pasó.

Sasuke, luego de recuperarse del estremecimiento que causaron las palabras de Naruto, sonrió de lado. Esta situación le traía buenos recuerdos de lo que fue su infancia junto a ellos.

-¿y… que hacen? – preguntó.

-Caso con abejas africanizadas. – respondió Naruto.

-¿abejas…? ¿Aquí? – preguntó incrédulo. No era posible.

-Eso es lo raro Sasuke…- ¿Sasuke? ¿A secas? Si, la había cagado esa mañana con Sakura. – pero no lo sé… No sé cómo buscar.

-Pues… supongo que… si buscas abejas africanizadas… - decía tratando de recordar. – deberían buscar hacía el sudeste, luz tenue… y el viento mínimo.

-¡Genial Teme! Nos acompañas ¿verdad? – preguntó esperanzado Naruto.

-Eh… - miró a Sakura y luego el suelo. – No lo creo… Ni siquiera debería estar aquí.

-Venga hombre, solo un par de horas, como los viejos tiempos. – La volvió a mirar y asintió.

Estaban frente al lugar de defunción de Tenten, a unos 200 metros del lugar encontraron un pequeño, pero no menos mortífero, panal de abejas africanizadas.

-Oigan… ¿qué es esto? – preguntó Sakura mirando el interior de un árbol hueco. Ambos jóvenes se acercaron a mirar. Naruto se adelantó unos pasos a ella, metió la mano en el tronco y un dedo en el líquido dentro de un contenedor más bien pequeño. Sacó el dedo embadurnado en la sustancia y lo chupó.

-¡Naruto! – gritó Sakura de impresión por lo que su amigo hizo. Sasuke arqueó una ceja con incredulidad ¿Acaso estaba loco?

-Es agua con azucar- dijo tranquilizando a su amiga y levantándose de nuevo. – Supongo que para que se reproduzcan más rápido. Creo que tenemos la prueba que Tsunade necesitaba para investigar el caso oficialmente como posible asesinato.

Luego de que la policía científica llegara al lugar, ellos debían esperar a las pericias para conseguir algunas órdenes para interrogar a algunas personas. Tardarían una hora o una hora y media como mucho. Y ahí estaba él nuevamente. Acompañando a los detectives a Ichiraku para comer ramen como cuando tenían 12 años.

-¿Cómo está Hinata? – preguntó Sakura.

-Ella está excelente. El embarazo va bien según el médico. – Respondió rápidamente – ¡Teme! ¡Voy a ser papá! –dijo eufóricamente a Sasuke quién reprimía las ganas de pegarle.

- Con Hyuga… ¿Neji murió o que…? No te dejaba acercarte a ella…

-No todos los días el detective jefe de la comisaria de Konoha invita a salir a tu prima… - dijo Naruto con aires de superioridad.

-En realidad sí. – comentó Sakura. – De hecho, la invitabas todos los días Naruto.

-Vale, pero al final aceptó, las cosas se dieron…

-Viven juntos, se van a casar y van a formar una familia – completó Sasuke sin levantar la vista del plato

-Exacto… - No hacía falta formular preguntas, sabían las respuestas. - ¿Y no me vas a felicitar?

-No sé hasta qué punto es bueno que seas padre Dobe… apenas puedes cuidarte tú… - levantó la mirada hacía su amigo, sonrió de lado- Felicitaciones… Usuratonkachi.  
>-¡Teme!<p>

-¡Dobe!

-Ya basta – dijo Sakura con pesadez fingida. Ambos se callaron con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Cuándo piensas sentar cabeza, eh Teme? ¿Hay alguna desdichada a la que le hayas echado el ojo?

Sakura mantenía la cabeza baja, concentrada en su plato de comida, no quería mirarlo, no quería saber la respuesta, saberla solo le haría daño.

-Tal vez, dobe. – Sasuke le miró de reojo, con una leve sonrisa. Casi fugaz. Inclusive cualquiera diría que no existía. Pero estaba ahí y él lo sabía. Ella solo trató de respirar de nuevo con normalidad – pero sabes que no pienso hacer nada hasta que termine con todo esto.

Un silencio se extendió entre ellos.

-Nos darás una mano hasta el final del caso ¿verdad? – preguntó Naruto de repente esperanzado.

-Hmp… no lo sé. Tengo cosas que hacer el viernes… pero supongo que podré ayudar hasta entonces. – miró a Sakura - Al fin y al cabo me quedaré aquí dos meses aproximadamente.

-¿Dos meses, Teme? Vaya… No es mucho tiempo… Mientras Tsunade no se entere, podrás trabajar con nosotros si quieres… ¿Verdad Sakura-chan?

Ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos tratando de asimilar el hecho de que Sasuke se quedaría en la ciudad dos meses y ahora ¿Naruto le propuso que trabajara con ellos?

-Seguro – respondió con la sonrisa más natural que le salió, y al parecer funcionó.

-No me vendría mal… Necesito mantener la mente ocupada mientras esté aquí.

-Pues entonces es un hecho.

**_*Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
>I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.<br>Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around  
>since I was born.*<em>**

El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a sonar, sacándola de sus pensamientos y la asimilación de la noticia.

-¿Hola…?

-…

-¡Neji! ¿Cómo estás? – A Sakura se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro tan natural. Sasuke sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho al escucharla atender tan animadamente y con esa sonrisa sincera como cuando eran pequeños y se las dedicaba a él.

-…

-Bien… ¿Ya están los informes del laboratorio?

-…

-Vale. Estaremos ahí en un rato.

-…

-¿Eh? Vale ¿a qué hora? – La sonrisa disminuyo considerablemente de su rostro y su ceño se frunció levemente.

-…

-Vale, está bien.

-…

-Adiós Neji – Sakura se ruborizó al escuchar las últimas palabras de Neji y volvió a sonreír sin tanta intensidad. Sasuke solo desvió la mirada al ver a su amiga sonrojarse por otra persona ¿Acaso esa misma mañana no le dijo que le quería?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se sentó en el sofá de su living con una mano en su vientre y su rostro más pálido de lo normal. Sentía el pánico recorriendo sus venas. Era la tercera vez. La maldita tercera vez que le pasaba lo mismo. Lamentaba tanto haberlo ilusionado a Naruto.  
>Una vez que terminó de limpiar el baño se dirigió inmediatamente a la clínica de guardia con el corazón en la mano. Sentía pánico. Mucho pánico. Sabía que no tendría que haberle dicho nada, todavía no. Que debió haber sido como la primera vez o la segunda. Él nunca supo nada de la perdida de esos embarazos, porque nunca le dijo sobre su estado. El haber superado tres meses de embarazo sin problemas era algo nuevo para ella, pensó que ya no había riesgos y por eso se lo contó, pero solo fue una vana ilusión.<br>Estaba sentada en la sala de espera luego de que hicieron algunos estudios. La hicieron pasar a ecografía y lo confirmó. Aborto espontaneo.  
>Se largó a llorar nuevamente. ¿Cómo miraría la cara a Naruto para darle la noticia? No podría imaginarse la cara de desilusión de él.<br>Sacó rápidamente su teléfono del bolsillo y llamó a Neji. Su primo junto con Sakura eran las únicas personas que le ayudarían a juntar coraje para darle la noticia a Naruto.

Esa era su casa junto con Naruto desde aproximadamente un año. Recordaba que cuando entró la primera vez, sentía euforia; sabía que estaba embarazada de un mes y medio, pero aún no le había dicho nada a su novio. Inclusive había aceptado su efusiva propuesta de vivir juntos por el embarazo. La noche que vio el sangrado sobre su ropa interior se había sentido tan asustada. Sabía que solo significaba una cosa: La vida de su interior ya no estaba. Recordaba que ella se había largado a llorar, e inclusive cuando Naruto llegó de trabajar y la encontró llorando, él al verla en ese estado cuando entró a la habitación corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, diciendo promesas en su oído de que todo iba a ir bien. Que no importaba que pasaba, que todo estaría bien.

A la mañana siguiente ella no sentía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para levantarse y él le dijo que no iría a trabajar por cuidarla de lo que fuera que le pasaba. Ella se sintió fatal, pero no quería decirle nada. No, no era necesario. Él no le había preguntado nada y eso en cierto modo la tranquilizaba, le agradecía que no preguntara.

Seis meses después su regla no bajó y emocionada y sin levantar sospechas fue a comprar un test de embarazo que hizo con ansias en la intimidad de su baño, esperando impaciente la respuesta. Cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, lloró de alegría y sacó turno para el médico. Este la avisó con pesar que si ya había perdido un embarazo había más posibilidades de que perdiera ese también, aunque no era nada asegurado.

Ese día decidió no decir nada hasta que se cumpliesen los 3 meses de embarazo cuando los riesgos disminuían. Sakura y Neji eran los únicos que conocían su estado, porque por más que lo intentara debía contárselo a alguien.

Estaba con Sakura en su día de franco. La pelirrosa la había invitado a su casa a pasar la tarde ya que Naruto no estaba por un caso. Pasaron el día de lo más normal entre risas y hablado de ese embarazo de dos meses que ni se notaba. Sintió un dolor fuerte en su vientre y Sakura la miró asustada.

''-Hinata, estás sangrando''

Jamás olvidaría el tomo de miedo que escuchó en esas palabras y el terror que sintió al escucharlas. Miró su pantalón blanco y se sintió desfallecer. Inclusive se desmayó. Para cuando despertó Sakura estaba junto a ella con un poco de agua y ropa. Ella se levantó con cuidado y con un dolor de cabeza increíble. Para cuando se vio de nuevo rompió a llorar. Sakura la abrazó y le dijo que tomara un baño, que ella le prestaría ropa. Le había aconsejado decirle a Naruto de lo que pasaba pero ella se negó. No quería preocuparle.

Se levantó del sofá dejando los recuerdos a un lado y se dirigió al jardín y acarició los pétalos de los jazmines plantados en su patio. Los acarició sin sentir nada en realidad, solo sintiéndose vacía y destrozada. Debía comprar otro jazmín, otro para que se una a sus hermanos, a esos otros dos jazmines que representaban a sus niños perdidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Como andan?

Al principio pensé que no llegaba con el capitulo, quería contar muchas cosas más e inclusive o diría que no lo terminé... que es la primera parte del capitulo cuatro... Pero cuando me dí cuenta que ya no me quedaba tiempo, le pegué una leída rápida y agregué y saqué algunas cosas y me di cuanta que con lo que agregué se podía dar por terminado un capitulo... Bueno.. no se ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Estuve tratando de escribir algunos One's paralelamente pero estoy algo... ¿deprimida? No lo sé, para ser sincera... y todo lo que escribía me salía corta venas... y no daba para bajonear al resto del mundo porque yo estoy mal... no sé... jajaja

¿Algún review para mí? ¿Ningno? Vale... no importa XD Gracias por pasar!


	5. Chapter 5

6 AÑOS ATRÁS…

- yo solo… Lo siento…- susurró apenas audible antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe y bajando por las escaleras a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían.

Porque nunca es bueno abrir una puerta cuando del otro lado están… bueno… ''eso''. Apretó los ojos fuertemente cuando pisó mal y casi cae. Unos brazos la atraparon justo a tiempo.

-Wow… ¿estás bien Saku-chan? – preguntó la voz de Itachi mientras la sostenía.

''Saku-chan'' surgió unas dos o tres visitas a los Uchiha después de la primera vez. Al principio Itachi lo uso para molestarla, pero luego se tornó una costumbre. De ''cariño'' se podría decir.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí… gracias - dijo aún en sus brazos y en sus ojos lentamente se acumulaban lágrimas. Sus ojos expresaban tristeza y resignación. Él comenzó a atar cabos y la abrazó más fuerte.

Sasuke había llevado a una pelirroja esa tarde… ¿Tayuya? No recordaba su nombre… Y hacía un rato que habían subido a su habitación. No era mucho misterio lo que pasó.

-Hey, Saku-chan… Me encantaría quedarme, pero debo trabajar ¿sí?

Ella asintió

-¿Estarás bien?

Volvió a asentir. Itachi se lo pensó unos segundos.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Nuevamente asintió.

Él besó su frente fraternalmente y fue enseguida a buscar las llaves del coche que había dejado en el living. Ella aprovechó para limpiarse una lágrima rebelde que resbalo por su mejilla con la manga de su pullover celeste y luego estirar los bordes inferiores del mismo para cubrir un poco más su pantalón blanco.

Itachi volvió y sin que Sakura se diese cuenta hecho un vistazo a la escalera y mandó una mirada asesina al joven que acababa de aparecer en la cima de la misma, descalzo, el pantalón mal subido y una remera negra desgastada en la mano.

-Sakura… - la nombró justo cuando estaba por cruzar por la puerta. Ella se giró respirando profundamente, tratando de dar su mejor sonrisa al joven que acababa de destrozarle el corazón.

-¿Sí? Sasuke… Oh… De nuevo, lo siento. Siento mucho haberlos interrumpido, no fue mi intención – dijo con la voz más firme que obtuvo en ese momento. Sonriendo débilmente.

Sasuke la miró con mezcla de confusión, frustración por el acto que no pudo culminar y culpa. Le había visto secarse las lágrimas y ahora ¿le sonreía y trataba como si nada?

Ella asintió a lo que Itachi le susurró al oído, luego lo miró y se despidió fugazmente pero borró la sonrisa en sus labios cuando miró detrás de él. Sasuke al girarse vio Tayuya con una camisa suya apenas cerrada. Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, pero ya no había nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ACTUALIDAD

-¡Sai! – La voz de Naruto se abrió paso entre la comisaria hasta llegar al aludido. – No tenemos mucho tiempo ¿Conseguiste algo?

Habían dejado a Sasuke en el auto, después de que el rubio le hizo jurar que si lo dejaban no se iría. Preferían mantener en total silencio que él trabajaría con ellos para no arriesgar ni el trabajo de ellos, ni la vida de Sasuke.

-¡Sakura!

-Emm… Naruto, debo hablar con Neji, nos encontramos en el coche luego ¿sí? – Su amigo solo asintió con sonrisa pícara como diciendo ''lo que te guardas, ¿eh, pillina? Ella solo rodó los ojos y salió rumbo dónde provino el llamado.

Neji la esperaba con una carpeta en la mano, apoyado en una columna, pero esa sonrisa que hacía temblar a todo el cuerpo femenino de la comisaria no estaba.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con Hinata? – preguntó cautelosamente.

-Otra vez… lo ha perdido. No sabe cómo decírselo a Naruto. – Sakura palideció y se llevó una mano a la boca como tratando de ahogar un gemido de dolor por su amiga.

-¿Cuándo fue?

-Esta mañana tuvo un aborto espontaneo, justo cuando Naruto estaba por ir a tu casa. Lo despachó como pudo y luego fue al médico donde le confirmaron la noticia. – Se notaba el dolor en la voz de él, después de todo era su prima y no era el primer embarazo perdido. – Está asustada. Quiere que mañana nos juntemos a almorzar los tres para hablar sobre el tema.

Sakura lo pensó algunos segundos.

-¿Dónde siempre? – preguntó finalmente.

- Donde siempre – confirmó con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias, Neji. Nos vemos luego.

Se alejó en seguida ya que había visto pasar a Naruto hacía la salida y supuso que debían marchar hacía algún lado.

Subió al coche en el asiento de copiloto y fue cuando Naruto comenzó a hablar con una mezcla de triunfo y frustración. Tres palabras que leyó en el informe de la autopsia resumían su estado de ánimo.

- Aceite de Lemograss. – Soltó sin más. – es más astuto de lo que pensamos.

- Vaya… Esto se complicó un poco… - admitió Sakura.

Sasuke me mantenía pensante en la parte de atrás del coche con la mirada fija en algún punto invisible a los demás.

-¿A la casa de los padres? – preguntó la joven, solo para confirmar lo obvio.

-Exacto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentía destrozada, cada parte de ella se había ido junto con ese ataúd esa mañana. El ciclo de la vida no supone que uno entierre a sus hijos, sino que ellos algún día te entierren a ti… Luego de conocer a tus nietos y si tienes suerte a tus bisnietos. O simplemente luego de haber vivido. No tenía sentido, pero tampoco quería pensar. ¿Qué haría ahora? No lo sabía. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que lo sucedido no era normal, nada era normal. Tal vez solo era negación, o ese instinto de madre que una naturalmente tiene. No lo sabía ¿Pero realmente importaba? Pidió, rogo a la policía que le hiciera la autopsia a su niña, que revisaran si había algo extraño… Porque ella lo sabía. Sabía que era así.

Se tiró en el sofá. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente. No supo hasta sentir el agua salada en sus labios que había vuelto a llorar. Le dolía el pecho de tanto llorar. Sus ojos ardían y le costaba respirar. Trató de tranquilizase. Se levantó, fue hacía la cocina y se preparó un té de tilo.

*TOC, TOC, TOC*

Los golpes en la puerta la llevaron como un robot hasta la misma con la taza de té en la mano. Miro por la mirilla y luego con ansiedad dejó el té en la mesa del hall y se apresuró a abrir la puerta con la llave que parecía resbalársele en las manos.

-Hola, Señora Hattori ¿verdad? – preguntó el rubio frente a su puerta. La mujer solo asintió con la cabeza. – Soy Uzumaki Naruto, el detective Jefe del departamento de policía de Konoha. Ellos son mis compañeros: Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke. Venimos por lo de su hija.

La mujer se corrió de la puerta dándole lugar para pasar y luego los condujo a la cocina donde ofreció té, pero los detectives rechazaron amablemente.

-Están por Tenten ¿Verdad?

-Los informes de la autopsia determinaron una variedad de perfumes en la piel y ropa de la joven. ¿Sabe si ella usaba aceite de lemograss? – Preguntó Sasuke sin vueltas.

-Claro que no. Ella jamás lo uso. Sabía que atraería abejas y ella es… era… era alérgica – dijo con pesar.

-En su cuerpo había una cantidad importante de ese aceite. Creemos que eso atrajo a las abejas y bueno… abejas africanizadas no son algo común en la zona… - comenzó Naruto.

-Y… Lo capto… – dijo la mujer intentó hablar pero calló en un leve sollozo.

-¿Hay algo que nos quiera contar? – preguntó Sakura con suavidad.

La mujer fue en silencio hasta la heladera cubierta de algunos imanes y notas de colores. Sobre ella había una bolsa. La bajo y la dejó sobre la mesa. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

-Hace algunos meses atrás ella comenzó a recibir cartas que la dejaban pálida cada vez que las veía. Nunca pude saber de qué se trataban, nunca me dejó verlas. Decía que todo estaba bien y que no debía preocuparme… En cuanto me informaron de… de su estado, fui a la comisaria a pedir ayuda y luego volví a casa a cambiarme y… y recordé estas cartas… busqué por toda su habitación hasta dar con ellas dentro de un peluche que su padre le había regalado… No las abrí ni las toqué más… Ya estaban dentro de esa bolsa. ¿Servirán de algo? – preguntó con su mirada apagada.

-Es cuestión de revisarlas y según el contenido, mandarlas a peritaje. – comentó Sasuke con esa seriedad tan característica.

Naruto se estiró hasta la bolsa y la abrió lentamente, observó el manojo superficialmente para luego meter sus manos en el bolsillo derecho de su saco y sacar un par de guantes limpios. Metió una mano cuidadosamente y saco una de las cartas.

Sakura se acercó a él y miró la carta desde un costado llegando a leer algunas líneas. Eran cartas de amenaza. No tenían remitente y estaban hechas con una caligrafía bastante grotesca.

-Las enviaba una mujer. – aseguró Sakura con firmeza – o al menos las escribía. Mira esos trazos, o el vocabulario… debe ser una mujer.

-Si tú lo dices Sakura-chan… - se resignó Naruto. Para él las letras son solo eso… letras… podría identificar alguna que otra caligrafía pero ¿está? Era demasiado extraña… obviamente hay detalles que él pasa por alto y Sakura con su pequeño curso de grafología lograba entender. – las enviaremos a peritaje para saber si hay algo en las cartas que nos pueda ayudar… ¿Qué nos puede contar sobre Tenten?

- Bueno… hace 3 años que entró a la carrera de modelos… Tenía éxito. Le iba realmente bien. Era destacada de entre las demás de la agencia, y eso que en la misma agencia estaba la sobrina del dueño…

-¿La sobrina del dueño? – preguntó Sasuke, mientras Sakura sacaba su libreta para anotar datos importantes.

-Temari Hakuba. Ambas estaban en un constante duelo para ser las mejores, aunque últimamente esa rivalidad había cedido bastante. No era que fuesen amigas pero Temari ya no molestaba a Tenten…

-Gracias señora. Ha sido de gran ayuda. – dijo Naruto luego de revisar su celular. – volveremos si precisamos algo más.

-Serán bienvenidos – respondió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SEIS AÑOS ATRÁS

Sakura estaba acostada en su cama, acurrucada lo más posible. Había comprado ese pantalón y ese pullover solo para llamar la atención de Sasuke, pero ¡Vaya, si había llegado tarde! Ahora los puños celestes eran pura humedad y sus mejillas ardían no solo por el llanto sino también por el roce de la tela de su abrigo en ellas. Le había irritado la piel el tanto refregarse. Su pelo estaba desordenado de tanto dar vueltas en la cama tratando de borrar las imágenes de su cabeza.

No todos los días vez al amor de tu vida haciéndole sexo oral a otra chica mientras este se masturba y la zorra lo sujeta del pelo y grita como si no hubiera mañana.

¡Otra vez pensando lo mismo! Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras otra lágrima escapaba y volvía a refregarse con el puño. Soltó un quejido. Sus mejillas ya dolían mucho, debía conseguirse una caja de pañuelos.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y se sentó en la cama mientras volvía a fregar sus ojos y mejillas, maldiciendo por lo bajo a causa del dolor.

-Sakura, Sasuke está aquí ¿le digo que espere en el comedor o que pase aquí? – La voz de su madre resonó al otro lado de la puerta. Se levantó apresurada y tragando el nudo en su garganta respondió que esperara abajo.

Corrió al baño y se lavó la cara un par de veces. Tenía los ojos enrojecido e hinchados. Y las mejillas enrojecidas por el roce. Se lavó la cara un par de veces más y cuando vio que el frio del agua comenzó a hacer efecto decidió bajar.

Se tomó su tiempo para cruzar por el pasillo, pensando que decirle… como mirarle a la cara… entró al comedor silenciosamente, preparando mentalmente la sonrisa con la que debería enfrentarlo. Escuchó un gruñido de exasperación por parte de él segundos antes de que se dé vuelta.

Él se quedó mirándola. Ella vestía la misma ropa con la que la vio marcharse, o eso creía recordar. Tenía los ojos levemente hinchados y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, brillando más que de costumbre y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa.

-Si vienes por el trabajo practico, ya lo terminé. Está en este pendrive – dijo alcanzándoselo. – revísalo, y bueno… Creo que solo hace falta que estudies. – agregó riendo nerviosamente.

Él tomó la memoria sin apartar los ojos de la mirada de su amiga y lo guardo en el bolsillo. No dijo nada. Nunca decía nada.

Al sentir la mirada de Sasuke tan… tan ¿inquisitiva? Se apresuró a decir:

-Me quedé dormida… mi madre me despertó diciéndome que habías llegado. No te esperaba.

Él había ido a la casa de la pelirrosa sin saber porque fue que sintió la necesidad de darle alguna explicación, como si debiera disculparse… ¿Por qué? no lo entendía. Solo sabía que estaba ahí la tenía enfrente suyo y no sabía que decirle.

-Sakura… - se atrevió a comenzar. – con respecto a lo de hoy…

-Lo siento Sasuke, no fue mi intención interrumpirlos en serio. – se apresuró a aclarar.

-No… no es por eso, es que…

-No debes darme explicaciones…

-Pero quiero dártelas…

-Sasuke-kun, no pasa nada ¿sí? – aclaró con una sonrisa triste. – Tal cual y como está, no pasa nada.

Sasuke se acercó a ella. Un impulso, tal vez… La tenía a escasos centímetros. Otro impulso. Agachó la cabeza a la altura de ella y se acercó a sus labios. Para él fue lento y tortuoso llegar hasta ellos. Para ella solo fue cuestión de segundos para que esas imágenes volvieran a su cabeza y esquivara a Sasuke, centímetros antes de que le bese.

-Por favor, perdóname. No sé lo que hago. – susurró Sasuke con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, en la misma posición en la que estaba, como esperando el beso, todavía.

-Está bien. Solo… solo estudia ¿sí? – dijo ella con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesada, dándole la espalda a Sasuke y la cabeza gachas. – podrías… ¿podrías irte?

Solo se escucharon los pasos del pelinegro cruzar la precaria cocina y luego la puerta cerrarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Holaa! después se tanto tiempo! No me odien por lo de Sasuke... Es que después de ''Y por eso rompimos'' la Reina del Drama volvió a aflorar y lo tenía que escribir jajaj.

Se que es injusto que el capitulo sea tan corto después de dos semanas in subir nada de nada... pero se juntaron varios percances: empezando por mi papá que salió de vacaciones y estaba mucho más tiempo en casa y me tenía que abstener más al uso de la computadora, un campamento y que estuve 3 días sin encontrar mi Pendrive (los peores tres días de mi vida) se me complicó un poco bastante escribir a tratar de ponerme al día, porque después de casi dos semanas sin abrir el Word perdí el hilo de que escribía jaja

Ustedes como estás? Espero algún Review si es que tienen tiempo =) Los quiero!


End file.
